fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharktopus
The Sharktopus is the titular main antagonist of the 2010 Syfy original science fiction horror film of the same name and an anti-hero in it's two sequels, Sharktopus vs. Pteracuda and Sharktopus vs. Whalewolf. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Sharktopus vs. Dinoshark (completed) Possible Opponents * Jaws (...) * Piranhaconda (...) * DC Comics ** Man-Bat ** King Shark * Marvel Comics ** Hulk ** Peni Parker * Ultimasaurus (Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect) * Fin Shephard (Sharknado) * Jurassic Park ** Indominus Rex ** Indoraptor * The Meg (...) * Mega Shark (...) * Super Shark (...) History When the black operations project known as Blue Water went horrifically wrong, the original Sharktopus - which was supposed to be sterile - embarked upon a rampage across Southern California and Mexico. It was finally stopped by the valiant efforts by both civilian and military personnel who managed to detonate the explosives which had been implanted in its brain before activation. The Sharktopus had however, laid a sac of eggs before it died; how it accomplished this remains unknown. A few years later, a marine biologist discovered one of the Sharktopus eggs and nurtured it to adulthood at her billionaire uncle’s aquarium. Unfortunately, her uncle was developing a weapon of his own: the Pteracuda, a monster created from the spliced DNA of a pteranodon and a barracuda. When one of his engineers attempted to steal the beast to sell to the highest bidder it got loose, and only when the biologist and a security guard fitted the Sharktopus with a neural controller was the Pteracuda defeated, although the Sharktopus was able to shake off the ability of its controller. The next year, two scientists attempted to help an aging baseball players’ illness by administering a concoction of genetic material consisting of strands of DNA from a Killer Whale and a Grey Wolf. Needless to say, this treatment went horribly wrong, and the Sharktopus went to bat against the resultant rampaging Whalewolf. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Great White Shark/Octopus hybrid * Length: 35-40ft * Weight: 4-5 tons * Created by Blue Water to be a bio-weapon * Syfy's deadliest creation * Seems to keep being reincarnated * ...Has a Twitter account... yes... Powers and Abilities * Insatiable appetite * Sharp teeth * Speed * Jaw strength * Tentacles * Great strength * Aquatic and air breather * Intelligence * Endurance and stamina Feats * Can probably bite with 6,690lbs of force * Easily impales and lifts humans and sharks alike * Threw Pteracuda * Physically contended with Whalewolf * Capsized boats larger than itself * Bit through metal and wood with ease * Can outswim speed boats * Kept up with Pteracuda * Shrugs off bullets and harpoons * Tanked bites from Pteracuda * Tanked bites from Whalewolf * Shrugged off an explosion the size of a small hydrogen bomb * Killed various people * Evaded the Navy more than once * Terrorized countless beach goers * Took on Pteracuda * Took on Whalewolf * Has TWO theme songs * Killed Conan O'Brien Weaknesses * No ranged attacks * Was killed by humans * Was killed by Whalewolf due to outside help * Size makes it an easy target * Seems to choose brute force and strength over everything else * Somewhat sluggish on land * Senses can be disoriented * Not completely indestructible * Can be affected by voodoo Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Monsters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Scientific Creations Category:Movie Combatants Category:Horror Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anti-Villains Category:2010s